Things just don't go the way you planned
by WolfKidBirdGirl
Summary: Orochimaru has two new experiments. That's all I'm going to say. Oneshot.


**this is only my second fanfict. i was bored and came up with this. it is strange, and possibly dumb, but be nice and review anyway!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru, I have the children….._contained_. Kabuto said. He pushed up his glasses and turned toward the lab room door. He could smell the stench of rotting corpses and various liquids coming from Orochimaru's lab of despair.

"Are they injured?" Orochimaru asked. His golden eyes narrowed, and Kabuto sucked in a breath.

"No, Lord Orochimaru. They are perfectly fine." Kabuto then turned away from his master and opened the lab door. He heard moans and cried from the victims of Orochimaru's experimentations, but he ignored them completely.

Orochimaru snickered at the sound, and followed Kabuto to the back of the room. They stopped under a dim light, and suddenly, the two pairs of eyes focused on two human shaped figures huddled against the stone walls.

"Here they are." Kabuto said, gesturing to the figures. Orochimaru knelt down, his hand reaching out for the shape on the left. Hastily, he yanked the figure into the light, and a sickening grin spread across his face.

It was a girl. She was…..oh, let's say thirteen or so, with honey blonde hair. Her face was covered in dirt, and a pair of bright, _red_ eyes glared up at Orochimaru.

The second figure crawled into the light after the girl. This one was a boy. He looked like he could have been the girl's twin brother.

"Your time is coming to an end." Orochimaru hissed, looking the girl in the eyes. "Remember, what you say to me right now is how you will be remembered."

The girls red eyes flashed. "Well you can remember me telling you to kiss my-

The girl didn't finish her sentence, for she was slapped roughly across the face.

"Ouch, Dude! That hurt!" she whined. Orochimaru clenched his teeth together, and stood up. Kabuto frowned, and reached over to a metal table to his left. He picked up a clipboard, and hastily scribbled down some notes on the worn out piece of paper.

"Before you meet your demise, I would like to record some data from you. Then, you will be destroyed." Orochimaru said.

"First off, Kabuto." Orochimaru said, turning to his follower. "The boy, he has nothing special about him at all."

"Well….he is a snappy dresser." The girl pointed out suddenly. "Unlike…..some people in this room." Her eyes lingered on Kabuto and Orochimaru for a moment, before snapping back down to look at the floor.

Orochimaru hissed and leaned down. She grabbed the girl by the front of her shirt and practically lifted her off the ground. The boy, who was still sulking on the floor, snarled in defense for his sister, only to get a nasty kick in the ribs by Kabuto, who was still scribbling down some notes.

"You _are_ a pathetic, little excuse. Aren't you?" Orochimaru said angrily.

The girl, who had already gotten bored with the whole ordeal, decided to answer sir-pedo mans question.

"Uhhh, I consider myself quite a _non-pathetic_." The girl said. She looked over to Kabuto, who was staring at her and Orochimaru in interest.

"Take a picture, it will last longer!" she called over to him. He flinched.

Orochimaru practically flung the girl onto the floor, and crossed his arms.

"Onto the questioning." He said.

Kabuto took a step up. "You two are the only failed experiments lord Orochimaru has had, that have lived." Kabuto said.

"Yes, I know. We feel so loved .around here" The girl said, putting an arm around her brother, who smirked at Kabuto.

"You should." Kabuto muttered.

"What was that, four eyes?" the boy suddenly said. Both Orochimaru and Kabuto stared at him as if they hadn't figured out he was capable of speech yet.

"Your Kekkai Genkai, what is it. We know when we captured you that it was _very_ powerful." Kabuto said, scribbling down some more notes, while Orochimaru stared at the girl with interest.

"Okay, I have, like, some evil monkey demon inside me, and when I get angry I can scream so loud it can fry people's brains." The girl said.

"Really?" Kabuto asked, his eyes widened.

"No, you idiot!" she said in disgust. "But the screaming part was true. See?" the girl said. She opened her mouth, and screamed.

Kabuto dropped the clipboard and fell onto the ground, Orochimaru swayed and crashed to the ground, and somewhere in the hideout, Sasuke Uchiha fell off his nice, cozy bed and proceeded to writhe around in pain, biting his tongue to keep from screaming cuss words. Glass cracked and shattered (including Kabuto's glasses) and the sound echoed all over the room.

The boy put a hand over his sister's mouth to calm her down.

Orochimaru staggered to his feet, his hands over his ears, while Kabuto hauled himself up, using the metal table. His glassed were crooked on his face, and he hastily fixed them while retrieving his clipboard.

"THAT was unnecessary." Orochimaru said weakly.

"I know. I have a tendency to do unnecessary things." The girl said.

"She actually does, it kind of annoying." The boy said quietly.

"You two are insane." Kabuto growled.

"Then why do you want to kill us, ya dork." The girl snarled.

For once, Kabuto was silent

"Fine. We will keep you two alive. For now." Orochimaru growled, sounding disappointed.

The girl nodded. She beamed at Orochimaru in a flirty kind of way. The Snake Sannin actually took a step back. As the men walked off into the shadows, she put an arm around her brother.

The girl couldn't believe they thought they were _failed_ experiments. Really, she was probably one of the most skilled Ninja in the hidden leaf village. Couldn't those boneheads see it?

Ah well. Clearly those guys were not the brightest tools in the shed.

* * *

**hope you liked it. please reveiw!**


End file.
